This invention relates to improvements in strapping means to secure a cellular phone.
A cellular phone is a mobile radiotelephone featuring, as its name implies, free mobility. Generally, a cellular phone is anchored or attached to a pocket or other part of the clothes of its user by means of a strap having a clasping device generally, at a first end thereof, with a second end thereof fastened to or near the upper end of the cellular phone where the receiving unit is situated.
The reason why the second end of the strap is attached to the upper end of the cellular phone is to keep the antenna of the cellular phone, which is situated at the same end as the receiving unit, from hanging down when the cellular phone is attached by means of the strap.
With one end of the strap fastened to the receiver end and the other end to a pocket or other part of the clothes, however, the length of the strap ordinarily is not long enough to permit bringing the transmitter end of the cellular phone near to the mouth of the user while. holding the receiver end besides the ear.
It might seem that the above problem can be solved by making the strap long enough. Actually, however, a long strap tends to fill the pocket, become tangled and, thus, reduces the ease of using the cellular phone. When outside the pocket, the cellular phone would hang down to a point beside the lower half of the body because of the long strap.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, this invention provides:
(1) An improved cellular phone that comprises an outer case accommodating a cellular phone or a cover placed over the outer case having a longitudinal slit along with a first end of a strap having a clipping device at a second end thereof which is movable; and
(2) An improved cellular phone that comprises an outer case accommodating a cellular phone or a cover placed over the outer case having a longitudinal pole consisting of a wire or rod along which a first end of a strap having a clipping device at a second end thereof is movable.